yo aún te amo Len
by Overlod-Adell
Summary: Bueno , soy nuevo y no soy bueno en los fics ... si les interesa leanlo , y si les gusta , dejen revieews
1. Capitulo 1

yo aun ta amo len  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen , ni tampoco lo harán.  
  
(... Pensamiento de Horohoro ...)  
  
ayer fue cuando llegue a ospedarme aqui en la pencion de los Asakura y justo me tuvo que tocar conpartir la avitacion con él ... la persona que yo justo amaba tenia que ser con el no podia ser con nadie más pues fue ayer cuando tuve que dormir con él en la avitacion (N/A ¿estaban pensando mal eh? los cache!!) esa noche me paracia eterna no pasaba nunca yo a cada momento miraba su cuerpo lo destapama y veia su cintura bien formada sus grandes y musculosos musculos y despues lo volvia a tapar con la frasada hasta que me decidi eh intente besarlo o talvez habrazarlo solamente pero cada movimiento que hacia con su cuerpo paraciera como si fuera a despertar pero despues de un rato me decidi y lo bese mientras el dormia pasaba mis manos por su suave y palida piel pero despues lo tenia que volver a dejar ... esta vez venia tamao.  
  
(... Fin pensamientos de Horohoro ...)  
  
tamao: joven horohoro ya esta listo el desayuno ah y puede despertar al joven len porfavor  
  
horo:bueno bajo de inmediato y ahora lo despertare  
  
horo: len, len, len, len len  
  
len: ah que pasa esta temblando ah!!!!!!!!  
  
y desesperadamente sin saber len abraza a horo y cuando se da cuenta se pone como una tetera irviendo con agua caliente  
  
len: ah!!!!!!! sueltame habusibo dijiste que estaba temblendo baka!!!  
  
horo: yo en ningun momento dije terremoto  
  
y no se dieron cuenta de que seguian habrasados len habrazando el tronco de horo y horo de len espalda (N/A con las manos detras de la espalde se supone) y los dos ollen un ruido extraño y se sueltan inmediato y el maldito era yho (N/A quien mas podia ser po') y len salio de la piesa  
  
yho:que hacian los dos encerrados  
  
horo: nada  
  
yho: entonces porque no vajan me mandaron a buscarlos  
  
Y ahí se introducen dentro de una conversacion larga!!!!!!!!!  
  
en el comedor...  
  
len llega y se sienta ya estoy aqui y anna lo mira con cara de tendras que lavar los platos por no vajar cuando te dicen que vajes  
  
len: anna porque me miras haci con esa cara O.o  
  
Anna: porque no vajaste cuando uno te llama  
  
len: y como horo  
  
Anna: el tendra su castigo doloroso  
  
en la habitacion de len y horo  
  
horo: te puedo decir algo que tu no se lo vas a decir a nadie  
  
yho: soy una tumba (y su tipica risita jijijijiji)  
  
horo: aqui va  
  
yho: dimelo no se lo dire a nadie  
  
horo: esque a mi me gu..gusta len  
  
yho: (sorprendido) y que tiene eso de malo si tu lo quieres  
  
horo: esque parace que yo no le importo mucho  
  
yho: mira esto es lo que vas hacer  
  
diciendole en el oido lo que tiene que hacer  
  
yho: eso es lo que tienes que hacer  
  
horo: bueno lo hare  
  
yho: tiene que ser hoy  
  
horo: bueno  
  
y en el comedor...  
  
len: termine  
  
Anna: ahora te vas a lavarlos platos  
  
len :'( ;_;  
  
y en la cocina...  
  
len: porque tengo que hacer este estupido trabajo :@  
  
tamao: porque si no lo haces anna ta va a castigar  
  
pespues de lavar los platos...  
  
len sube a su cuarto y hay se encuentra con horohoro  
  
fin del capitulo  
  
continuara...  
  
N/A bueno este es mi primer fic a si que porfis no me maten por escribir mal bueno y si dejan mas reviews lo continuare chaito :p 


	2. El plan B dá comienzo

yo aun te amo len  
  
capitulo 2 : la operacion enamora a len  
  
y cuando len entro por la puerta da la habitacion se encuentra con horohoro y horo le dice  
  
horo: puedo hablar contigo len  
  
len: si claro  
  
al llegar a la pieza horo lo toma de las manos y lo sostiene mientras mira a len y len lo mira a él ... horo se acerca y lo besa suabemente en los labios calidos de len y len rresponde al beso tambien besandolo apasionadaente le suelta las manos y horo le toca las mejillas y len lo empuja  
  
len: que te pasa imbecil!!!!!!!  
  
horo: (Pensando) el plan b comienza  
  
ya eran las 12:30 a. m.  
  
horo: len ven un poco aqui ¿si?  
  
len: bueno  
  
lo unico que len no sabia que horo tenia un plan  
  
len: ¿si?  
  
horo lo empuja y se tira sobre len y le hagarra los dos brazos  
  
len: O.o que haces horo  
  
horo: nada solo mira y calla  
  
len se quedo callado mientras horo intentaba que el plan b funcionara de enamorar a len  
  
len: (en la mente) no es tan malo  
  
horo: te gusto ahora si o no  
  
len: bueno un poco  
  
y horo se paro y grito como loco por todo el pasillo  
  
horo: lo logre, lo logre!!!!!!!!!  
  
y anna manda a llamar a horo  
  
anna: que lograste porque gritas te cuento tres para que me lo digas o te castigo fuerte  
  
horo: pero  
  
anna: uno  
  
horo: pero anna  
  
anna : dos... tres .... cuatro.....  
  
horo: anna  
  
anna: cinco  
  
y anna lo castiga tuvo que labar los platos una semana y barrer  
  
horo: el plan va a comensar ya  
  
fin del capitulo  
  
continuara...  
  
N/A yo les prometo que les escribo otro capitulo pero primero mendenme reviews ¿si? de ustedes depende si escribo mas capitulos chaito 


End file.
